Safe Haven
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Anders and Apollo Hawke build a life together in spite of all the turmoil that surrounds them. (I finally gave into my OCD and put all my Anders/Apollo one-shots together in one place)
1. Always

I finished the current chapter of _Dragon Guardian:_ _Water_ that I was working on, and in light of the chill it filled me with, I decided to write something that was pure, unadulterated fluff. This my first ever time writing M/M fluffiness, so please be gentle!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Always<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightly dozing as he lay on his side, Apollo smiled and a soft purr rumbled in his throat as Anders nuzzled and kissed along his shoulder. "Awake already, are we?" he asked while slowly opening an eye and giving a small, delighted shiver as Anders' thumb brushed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his stomach. It was a spot that only Anders knew about—a special spot to the left of Apollo's belly button that was capable of making him almost completely hard with a few strokes. Anders had found it the very first time he and Apollo had made love, and it had become the healer's favorite way of teasing his lover to distraction and letting him know when he was in the mood.<p>

Apollo never questioned it.

He never fought it.

He always welcomed it.

In matters of the bedroom, or any aspect of their domestic life for that matter, Apollo _always_ deferred to Anders' needs and wants because Apollo knew how little control Anders had previously had over his life in his past. All those years of being the in the Circle…being told how to behave, and living in a constant state of fear and oppression…Anders _needed_ to feel in control of his life now, and Apollo was more than willing to help him in that regard. It meant making himself available to Anders' every need and want.

_Anything_ Anders asked of him, Apollo would do…

Even if it was something simple as holding him after he had awoken from a nightmare, Apollo was glad to do it all. It was _all_ for the man he loved, and Apollo trusted that his beloved would never abuse that power. However, once they were outside the walls of the mansion, Apollo's submissiveness vanished in favor of assuming the role of his lover's stalwart protector—rushing to his defense whenever Anders needed him, and killing _all_ who tried to hurt him.

But they were not outside the mansion right now…

"I've always been a light sleeper," Anders murmured softly before kissing the crook of Apollo's neck. "When you've escaped the Circle as often as I have, it becomes something of a necessity."

Apollo slowly shifted and rolled over onto his other side so he was facing his beloved-their legs automatically tangling together. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, my love," he said fervently as he wrapped one arm around Anders and raised his free hand to cup his cheek-both eyes open now. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you. So long as I am by your side, I _will_ keep you safe. I _won't_ lose you...not like I lost..." His voice trailed off and he set his jaw against the memory.

"Not like you lost Bethany?" Anders asked gently-knowing how much the loss of his sister still weighed upon his beloved.

"We'll, yes...but not just her." Apollo's eyes were sad. "Bethany was not the only one I lost that day."

"Tell me," Anders urged gently as he raised a hand to lovingly smooth Apollo's long, crimson hair.

"Do you really want to hear about a former lover of mine?" Apollo asked softly.

"_You_ know about Karl and how he was my _first_," Anders began softly. "Aside from you, _he_ was the only lover who ever meant anything to me. The two of you were the only _real_relationships I had. My other few lovers, if you can even call them that, are not worth mentioning because they were nothing more than quick tumbles...because I simply couldn't allow myself to become emotionally entangled with anyone. Being trapped in the Circle, and then being on the run as often as I was...tying myself to anyone simply would not have been wise." There was a slight bitterness to his voice.

Apollo sighed softly. "Her name was Lyssa," he said with a small, fond smile.

"_Her_ name?" Anders asked with gentle, but obvious curiosity.

"Yes..._her_ name," Apollo said softly with a small nod. "She was a girl I knew back in Lothering...so _very_ beautiful with her golden hair that fell to the small of her back, and eyes bluer than the summer sky. She was a little waif of a thing because she had been a sickly child, but her soul was kind and nurturing, and her heart was big and warm…much like_yours_. She knew what I was...and she didn't care. She kept my secret, and she soon fell in love with me...and I loved her in return. We were truly happy. Our plan was to marry in a small, private ceremony when Carver returned from Ostegar, and then live a quiet life together...but I lost her when Lothering fell to the Darkspawn." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I couldn't even give her a proper burial because of all the chaos ensuing around me...I was forced to leave her battered, broken body behind amidst the ruins and the flames so I could get Bethany and mother to safety." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "Not even two hours later...I lost my sister to the Darkspawn as well." He hung his head.

Anders lovingly stroked Apollo's hair. "I _am_ sorry, my darling," he murmured. "I know how devastating it is to lose _one_ loved one, but _two_ in the same day...I cannot even begin to know that pain."

"I promised Lyssa I would keep her safe. When she accepted my marriage proposal, I vowed to her on my life that I would protect her," Apollo sad sadly.

"There was nothing you could have done, Apollo," Anders said gently while wrapping his arms around his lover and cradling him close. "I'm certain that Lyssa never once blamed you."

"It doesn't matter if _she_ did_. I_ blamed myself," Apollo said bitterly. "I mourned Lyssa for well over a year...so convinced that I would _never_ love again that you could almost say I was determined to remain alone. I focused entirely on the needs of my remaining family and never gave love a second thought." Apollo slowly raised his gaze to Anders. "And then I met _you_," he whispered. "I met _you_...and then the world became beautiful again," he murmured before kissing Anders' lips tenderly. "I met _you_...and over the course of the following years, my heart warmed and melted away the walls of ice I had erected around it." He kissed his lover again. "You healed my heart with your warm eyes, tender smile, and your gentle nature."

Anders smiled softly. "Yours was not the only heart that was healed upon our meeting, my love," he murmured before kissing Apollo tenderly. "_You_ made my heart stronger. _You_made me see that in spite of all the ugliness in the world...that there _is_ still some measure of beauty and goodness to be found." He kissed him again, and when the kiss broke, he simply rested his forehead against Apollo's and regarded him with half-lidded eyes.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at his lover and grinned with mild cheek. "You sounded surprised at the fact that I loved a woman before you and I met," Apollo said with a soft chuckle.

Anders chuckled softly. "Forgive me, sweetheart...but you simply didn't seem the type."

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Apollo asked with a small smirk.

Anders chuckled again. "It _is_ quite lovely hair," he replied while reverently stroking the crimson locks. "Not many men outside of Hightown take such care of their hair as you do, and many was the time before we returned from the Deep Roads expedition that I saw you fiddling with it and combing your fingers through it in a desperate attempt at keeping it free of tangles while we were without our packs and supplies."

Apollo smiled sheepishly. "It's the one thing I'm vain about...always has been, ever since I was a child. Don't know why...just one of those things I suppose," he said with a small shrug. "But getting back to the topic of my..._preferences_, even when my body began changing and I began growing curious about certain things...I was never primarily attracted to a specific gender. I was able to find beauty in both." He sighed softly. "Perhaps it was because I was aware at a very early age, that if I was to find true love...I would have to look_beyond_ the physical and instead focus on the spiritual. It takes a very special kind of person to love an Apostate...to accept them for what they are, as well as accept the type of life that comes with them. Practically living in hiding for fear of being found out by Templars...it's not the sort of life that appeals to many," Apollo said softly. "Perhaps subconsciously, I knew that my sexuality would have to be fluid so that when I _did_ find someone who was willing to love me...someone with whom my soul connected, I wouldn't be put off by what_was_ or _wasn't_ between their legs."

Anders blinked. "That...actually makes sense."

Apollo smiled softly at his lover. "My first love happened to be a beautiful woman, and my second love...who I'm hoping will also be my _last,_ happens to be a beautiful man." He softly cleared his throat. "I wasn't lying during our first night together when I said I had never done this before." He blushed a bit in his cheeks. "You _were_ my first man."

Anders chuckled softly and smiled as his fingers lightly brushed over Apollo's back. "I simply assumed you were a virgin."

"Technically I _was_," Apollo replied with a soft chuckle. "I _was_ a virgin when it came to being with a man." He grinned cheekily. "But that didn't last long. You saw to that." He softly kissed Ander's lips before playfully nipping his chin.

Anders' grinned lazily. "I couldn't help myself...after aching for you for _three_ years, I simply couldn't get enough of you once I finally had you in my arms." He claimed Apollo's lips in a long, slow kiss. "And you were _so_ eager and willing to learn..." he murmured once the kiss broke. "I still remember what you said once I was inside of you...'don't stop...in the name of the Maker, please never stop'." He softly kissed Apollo's lips again. "Those words were sweeter than any music upon your voice...I couldn't bring myself to deny your request," he grinned cheekily. "Though after three years of abstinence, you pushed my endurance well past its limit," he added with a soft chuckle.

Apollo purred low in his throat and smiled against Anders' lips. "I couldn't help myself. After three years of feeling mentally and spiritually at one with you...I finally felt completely at one with you, and I didn't want that feeling to go away." He bit his bottom lip lightly-suddenly feeling very shy. "And the moment you were inside of me...I _finally _felt as though I was home."

Anders tilted his head to the side a little and regarded Apollo with a small, curious smile.

Apollo blushed a little. "What I'm trying to say is...on that night when we made love for the very first time...this mansion finally stopped feeling like nothing more a pile of bricks and mortar to me." He smiled softly. "It _finally _felt like _home. _The entire city of Kirkwall _finally_ felt like _home_...and it was all because of _you_. _You_ are my home, Anders...and you always will be."

It was Anders' turn to smile shyly as a light blush colored his cheeks. "No one's ever said that to me before...not even Karl," he admitted. "Why didn't you tell me that on that night? If ever there was a perfect time to say it, it would've been after we confessed our love for each other."

Apollo sighed softly before he lightly nipped his lover's bottom lip. "I didn't know if it would be too much too soon," he replied. "You were so patient with me in guiding me through my clumsy fumbles when it was _my_ turn to be inside _you_...I didn't want to push my luck, and I wanted to please you _so_ badly. After three years of dancing around our feelings for each other, I wanted you to feel as though the wait was worth it."

"Our first time would have been worth it even if it had been awkward, because it would have been with _you_," Anders said pointedly while gazing deeply into Apollo's eyes. "All I ever wanted was _you,_ my love." He affectionately rubbed his nose against his lover's. "Besides, when a pair of lovers come together for the first time, it's expected that things not flow smoothly at first." He smiled lovingly. "And I happen to think that your slight awkwardness at the time was unbelievably charming, adorable, and it made me love you all the more." He kissed Apollo tenderly. "I wish you had told me...how _else_ am I to know just how much you care?" he asked playfully with a teasing wink.

Apollo smiled. "During my teen years, I had a few infatuations, with some boys in the village...and _one_ Templar recruit, but nothing ever came of any of them...and the attraction I felt for them was _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you." He pressed a lingering kiss to Anders' lips. "_None_ of them did to me what _you_ do," he whispered huskily.

"A _Templar_?" Anders asked incredulously after blinking.

"Nothing ever came of it," Apollo repeated. "I knew it would have been foolish to let my feelings progress beyond infatuation, but I would have been blind indeed not to notice what a dashing figure he cut. Unlike other Templars who look so imposing and even terrifying in their armor...he looked _adorable_...like a boy playing knight with his father's armor." He smiled fondly. "Even Bethany mooned over him from afar."

Anders smiled softly. "I never met your sister, but the mental picture I currently have the two of you mooning over the same boy together is adorable and sweet to say the least."

Apollo chuckled softly. "As I said, nothing ever came of the feelings I had for any of my infatuations. In truth...as much as I longed to find someone who could love me, I was terrified of tying myself to anyone. In the event that they proved untrustworthy of keeping my secret, I would've had _everything_ to lose...my freedom as well as the welfare of my family. I simply couldn't let anything happen to them after promising my father on his deathbed that I..." He bit his bottom lip. "...that I would take care of them."

Anders' arms slipped around Apollo and cradled him close. "Regardless of what you may think, my love, what happened to Bethany was _not_ your fault...any more than what happened to Carver."

"It _would_ have been if _you_ hadn't been there, my love," Apollo replied fervently before kissing Anders' lips earnestly. "If you hadn't been there in the Deep Roads with us, my brother would have perished." He gazed deeply into his beloved's eyes. "I will _never_ forget what you did...not even when we're old and grey."

Anders' heart fluttered wildly before it melted into a warm pool within his chest. "You want to stay with me that long?" he asked softly.

Apollo moved his hands so they both cupped his beloved's face. "I will _never_ let you go," he said firmly. "Wherever _you_ go, _I_ will go too. Even if I were to die before you, I would turn away from the Maker and stay by your side as a ghost. I will _not_ go to His side without you."

A lone tear rolled down Anders' cheek, and he did not bother hiding it. "Beloved..." he whispered. "Sweetest, _dearest _Apollo…no one has ever made such a promise to me before." He smiled lovingly and lightly rubbed his nose against Apollo's before another tear rolled down his cheek, and he sobbed softly.

Apollo gently tucked a lock of golden hair behind Anders' ear before tenderly wiping away his beloved's tears with the pad of his thumb. "My love? Dearest, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's just...I have never felt this closely bonded to anyone before...never knew it was possible to love any _one_ person this much..." Anders said softly. "Not even with Karl did I feel so...close, so completely..._intertwined_." He kissed Apollo's lips fervently before framing his handsome face with his hands. "I would _willingly_ die for you, Apollo. I would readily sacrifice _everything_ if it meant keeping you safe, my love."

Apollo moved his hands from Anders' face in favor of taking one of his lover's hands and pressing it against his heart. "My heart beats for _you_, Anders," he said fervently. "And it will always and forever more." He rested his forehead against his beloved's. "I pledge myself to you _forever,_ my love. I love you, Anders...more than my own life, I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you...nothing I could _ever_ deny you, and not even the Maker will take me from your side."

"And what will your mother say to that?" Anders asked with only a little cheek-his eyes reflecting just how much he loved Apollo, and how much his vow meant to him.

Apollo grinned and gave a small shrug. "If she starts hinting about grandchildren, we can always adopt."

Anders chuckled softly before growing serious as he tangled his long, gentle fingers into Apollo's crimson hair and kissed him earnestly-blissful tears rolling down his cheeks all the while. "_Everything_ I do from this moment onwards is for _you_, my precious soulmate," he murmured against his beloved's lips once the kiss had broken. "_Never_ doubt that, my beloved. _Never_ doubt that _everything_ I do is out of love for you."

"Why would I ever doubt that?" Apollo asked. "I _know_ that you love me," he added with a smile.

"It's just..." Anders nervously bit his bottom lip.

"What?" Apollo asked gently.

"The situation with the Templars...it's only going to get worse. I can feel it," Anders said. "I have a feeling that it will bring out the worst in me, and I fear what will happen to _us_ if you see it." He sighed softly. "It might cause you to question things, and I can only hope that you will never question my love for you."

Apollo rested his forehead against Anders'. "_Nothing_ in this world or the next will _ever_ make me doubt or question your love for me. I love you, and you love me. We're a family now. _You_ are now part of my family, Anders. That means we're in this together. Whatever life, the Maker, or even the Templars throw at us, we will face it together...side by side, hand in hand." As if to drive his point home, he laced his fingers through Anders' and gripped his hand tightly. "I know that you're used to being alone and fending for yourself, but that's no longer the case, my love." He smiled. "You have _me_ now." He kissed his beloved's hand. "I'm here now, and I will _always_ take care of you. I will _always _protect you. You are _mine_, and I am _yours_, and I will _always_ have your back."

Anders was silent for several moments as he simply gazed at the beautiful man who had crawled so deeply into his heart and made a home. It felt as though Apollo had _always _been there, and Anders could not imagine his beloved not being in his life. After so many years of being on the run and being on his own, Anders _finally_ knew that he could finally stop running. He was home at _last_. He threw his arms around Apollo and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you," he sobbed. "Oh, Apollo...Maker, how I love you, Apollo!"

Apollo wrapped his arms tightly around Anders and cradled him close while nuzzling his hair. "I love _you_, Anders...you dear, sweet, wonderful and utterly _beautiful_ man. I love you down to the very marrow of your bones, and I will always be by your side..._always."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Domestic Bliss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, my love," Apollo called out from the kitchen upon hearing the familiar sound of the wine cellar door opening then closing. "I kept supper warm for you." He smiled lovingly when Anders shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. "Oh, my darling kitten..." he murmured while placing a large, meat pie on the wooden preparation table. "Long day?" he asked while placing a fork beside the plate. He did not bother with a chair. Anders would always sit on the table itself.<p>

"A _very _long day," Anders said tiredly as he made his way to the table. "Amidst all the broken bones, stab wounds and various types of sickness, I also delivered two babies...the labors for which were no less than ten hours." His tired gaze fell to the savory-smelling pie. "You made this for me?" Anders asked with a soft smile. Though it had been a constant occurrence from the first moment he had moved into Apollo's home, Anders was still always so taken aback by having a hot meal waiting for him when he came home from a long day at his clinic.

Home...

Anders _finally_ had a home!

Apollo had made _every_ effort to make his familial mansion feel like a home to Anders...to make him feel warm and welcomed from the first moment he had moved in, and his efforts had not been in vain. Though accustomed to fending for himself, the renegade mage had flourished under Apollo's constant care.

Mainly, having actual meals on a regular basis.

Thanks to the Taint, Anders could easily eat three to four times the amount of food of a normal man at any given meal, and with his healing people for free in Darktown, food was rather limited for the former Warden. But once he and Apollo became a couple, his lover always made certain that Anders had more than his fill at breakfast and supper. He would even bring his beloved renegade lunch on a daily basis-always taking time out of his busy days of helping those who could not help themselves...just to ensure that Anders stopped to eat. Apollo even went as far as to line Anders' pockets with cookies and vegetables so he would have something to snack on when he got peckish. The deep amount of love and devotion that Apollo had for him _never_ ceased to humble Anders, and many was the time that he found himself crying blissful tears whenever he was alone.

In all his life, he had never been happier.

"I can't take _all_ the credit," Apollo answered with a sheepish chuckle. "Orana helped...a great deal in fact. Apparently, pie crusts are trickier than I thought. My first attempt was hard as a rock, and my second attempt kept falling apart. You should've _seen _the messy state the kitchen was in_._"

Anders chuckled and his smile grew as he shifted himself up onto the table. "Well, it looks and smells delicious," he said while he took up the fork as his feet lazily swung back and forth. He raised his gaze to Apollo's. "Thank you," he said with eyes filled with sincerity and love. "For everything you do for me, sweetheart...I mean it."

Apollo smiled and leaned in to lovingly kiss Anders' lips. "I will _never_ stop," he murmured while cupping his palm to his lover's face. "I love you, Anders, and I will _always_ take care of you," he added before kissing Anders again. "Now, you eat your pie...it's _all_ for you, and _I_ will go upstairs and prepare a nice, warm bath for you to help you relax after your day." He lightly rubbed his nose against Anders'. "Take your time, kitten. Your bath will be ready for you when you come up."

Smiling, Anders purred playfully before sobering. "Apollo, you don't need to trouble yourself with the bath, really."

"It's no trouble," Apollo assured with a smile before lightly kissing Anders' nose. He _so_ loved that nose! "I enjoy taking care of you." He rested his forehead against his love's. "It is my honor, and my privilege." He kissed his beloved's lips softly before stepping away. "I'll meet you upstairs," he said with a smile before padding out of the kitchen in his bare feet.

Anders watched Apollo depart with a loving smile and a fluttering heart. "It is _I_ who am honored to be so loved by you, Apollo my precious sweetheart," he whispered once he was alone. Taking up the pie plate in his other hand, Anders lifted his special meal to his nose and inhaled the savory scent with a delighted shiver of appreciation. "Maker..." Dipping his fork into the crust, steam escaped, and as he raised the fork to his mouth, he savored the sight and smell of the bite before partaking of the mouthful-his eyes rolling into the back of his head before fluttering closed as his tongue was suddenly smothered in beef, gravy, potatoes, carrots and various spices. The softest of moans escaped Anders before he swallowed the mouthful, and his head fell back with a euphoric smile.

* * *

><p>His belly warm and full, Anders tiredly made his way up the stairs and to the room he and Apollo shared. He stood in the doorway with a peaceful smile as he watched his beloved test the temperature of the water in the tub he had no doubt used his telekinetic powers to bring into the room. His nose was immediately flooded with the scents of lavender and sandalwood oils, and he slowly let out a pleased sigh. "You used my favorite oils..." he mused as he stepped into the room before closing the door behind him.<p>

Apollo smiled and motioned to the chair by the tub. "I thought it would help you unwind after your day," he replied before frowning and conjuring a fireball only to hold it against the water. He did not extinguish the ball of flame until small streams of steam rose up from the water, and then he knelt in front of Anders once he had sat in the chair. He then busied himself with carefully removing his beloved's boots and socks before sitting back on his heels and rubbing each foot in turn-paying particular attention to the areas just under the balls of Anders' feet.

Anders moaned aloud as he his head fell heavily back. "Andraste's flaming knicker-weasles...I thought _I_ was the healer," he murmured with a soft chuckle before shivering in delight as Apollo's strong fingers gently worked out all the tension that had formed during the day.

Apollo smiled and gazed adoringly up at the weary man seated before him. "Even healers need healing sometimes, kitten," he murmured before slowly finishing his massage in favor of reaching up under Anders' tunic in order to unfasten his trousers.

"You've certainly done that," Anders murmured with a loving smile as he raised his hips to aid his beloved in removing his trousers. Once the item of clothing was off, he stood and gently pulled Apollo to his feet. "You've done that _many_ times over," he added softly while reaching up to cup the beautiful face he so adored. "For the life of me, I don't know _what_ I did to deserve you," he mused in a whisper.

Apollo smiled and turned his head so he could kiss each palm. "You were _born_," he answered simply before reaching up and freeing Ander's golden hair from its tie. "You were born for me, just as _I_ was born for _you_," he murmured while resting his forehead against his love's as he began unfastening his jacket and jerkin so he could slip them from Anders' body as well. "We were made for each other, my precious renegade...there _is_ no Apollo without Anders."

At first, all Anders could do was gaze silently in awe at his beautiful lover. Then, at length, his eyes crinkled around the corners and closed as a laugh of the purest bliss bubbled out of him.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Apollo asked good-naturedly while a bemused smile played over his lips. It was a rare thing to hear Anders laugh like that.

"There is no joke," Anders replied with a fervent kiss to Apollo's perfect lips once his tunic had been removed. He nestled his naked body against his beloved's clothed, muscular form and sighed happily while resting his head against Apollo's shoulder once the scarlet-haired mage had wrapped his sculpted arms around him. "I'm simply..._happy_," he breathed with a smile. "For the first time in my life, I am _truly_ happy."

Smiling, Apollo nuzzled Anders' hair while gently rubbing his back. "You'll be even happier once you get into the tub," he teased mildly.

Anders raised his head and gave Apollo a cheeky smirk while raising an eyebrow. "Only if you join me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p>Anders was sleeping peacefully in the bed he and Apollo shared-his body sated and still thrumming with residual pleasure from their earlier lovemaking. Naked beneath the sheets, he was completely at ease as he slept with a small yet contented smile upon his lips as his golden tresses framed his head upon his pillow like a halo.<p>

Anders had never slept naked until he had moved in with Apollo. It would have been impractical in the past with all the times he had been on the run-never belonging or feeling safe anywhere. Not even when he was with the Grey Wardens did he feel as though he belonged. He never felt at home with them.

Alona had tried so _very _hard to make him feel included when he passed his Joining. The scarlet-haired mage had been _so_ excited and overjoyed to be reunited with her friend after thinking him dead or worse, and for her sake, Anders had tried to _be_ one of the Wardens-to be part of the group in which his childhood friend had so flourished and blossomed.

And Alona _had _blossomed.

Free of her Circle prison and her Templar jailers, and now part of a healthy and _very_ loving relationship with a fellow Warden, Alona had blossomed from the quiet wallflower and into a confident woman who never seemed to stop smiling.

But for all his efforts to fit in, Anders always felt like an outsider. Alona had everything...freedom, love...the freedom _to_ love. Anders did not have that. He had his freedom, to be sure, but even as a Warden, his freedom felt only partial. Even though he had smashed his phylactory, the Templars still watched him because of all the trouble he had given them in the past. He was _never _truly free of them.

But all of that was in the past now. None of what he had endured and done before meeting Apollo mattered anymore. With Apollo, Anders finally had _everything_ he ever wanted. He had love, and he had a home. He _finally _felt like he belonged. He _finally_ felt safe. All Apollo had to do was wrap those powerful, sculpted arms around him, and Anders truly believed that nothing could ever hurt him again. In the bed he shared with Apollo, Anders _could_ sleep naked because he knew that no harm would come to him in this bed...in _their_ bed. No Templar would _dare_ storm Apollo's home..._their _home. Not after Apollo had saved the city. Champion of Kirkwall...the title could not have been more fitting. Apollo truly _was_ a champion-a protector to those who had nowhere else to turn.

Apollo...

The thought of his beloved caused Anders' eyes to flutter open, and he rolled onto his side to have his smile grow as he took in the sight of Apollo slumbering beside him. Propping himself up on one elbow, Anders simply gazed down at his lover as he so often did at night. Beautifully handsome, the sight of Apollo never failed to take Anders' breath away-the straightness of his nose, the highness of his cheekbones, the way the corners of his mouth always seemed to turn up into a small grin as though he alone were privy to some joke. They _all_ served to create the face that Anders so adored-the sheer beauty of which made Anders want to weep. Of course, the irony that he had left _one _crimson-haired, green-eyed mage behind only to find himself in the company of _another_ was not lost on him, and it was a factoid that Apollo would occasionally tease him about-in a good natured way, of course.

Anders had always found Alona attractive, and he had even developed a brief infatuation with her during their adolescence when they both went through puberty, but in the end, the brother-sister relationship he had shared with her had simply felt more natural. Besides, Alona had _never_ gotten Anders' blood boiling like Apollo did...his beautiful Apollo who looked so very angelic with the soft moonlight streaming over his face at that moment.

Anders' eyebrows drew together a little when he saw Apollo's brow furrow and a frown form upon his lips. What could his lover be dreaming about? A small but nevertheless distressed moan escaped Apollo's lips, and Anders wondered if he should awaken his lover or if Apollo would sort it out himself.

Apollo stiffened. "No...no...no!" His hands, which had been until that moment in a relaxed position by his head, now seemed to struggle against invisible bonds as the rest of his body thrashed frantically. "No!"

"Love...Apollo... " Anders spoke in a gentle voice. "Apollo, wake up."

"No! No! No, please...no! NO!" Apollo's thrashing ceased and he sat bolt upright in bed before throwing an arm out in front of him. "NOOOOOO!" A massive fireball shot from his palming left a gigantic scorch make on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Anders' heart leapt into his throat, and he hurriedly straddled Apollo's lap while grabbing a hold of his wrists to try and prevent any more damage. "Apollo, wake up," he said firmly while giving his lover a small shake. "Wake up."

Apollo's eyes snapped open and he stared wildly about the room before his gaze finally focused upon the handsome face in front of him...that beloved, scruffy face that always filled his heart with warmth. Without saying a word, Apollo threw his powerful arms around Anders and all but crushed the smaller man to him with a sob.

"Apollo?" Anders managed after a small grunt. Mage though he was, Apollo's tall, strong body had been honed by years of manual labor and working on the small family farm back in Lothering. A weakling, he was _not_. "Apollo, my love? Are you-" His words were cut off when his lips were suddenly claimed in a frantic kiss. He could taste the salt of Apollo's tears, and he was powerless to do anything but kiss his lover in return and allow him to push him down onto his back.

Breaking the kiss, Apollo buried his face in the crook of Anders' neck, and wept hysterically.

Still breathless from the kiss, Anders could do little else but wrap his arms around Apollo and cradle him while blinking bemusedly. His lover was no stranger to bad dreams...neither of them were, actually, but Anders had _never_ seen Apollo this unhinged. Nightmares about Bethany, his mother, or even Lyssa left him and depressed to be sure, but _never_ terrified. Perhaps those particular nightmares were getting worse. Apollo had barely slept the entire week after his mother's death for fear of seeing her face...perhaps he was relapsing.

"My love?" Anders asked gently while stroking his beloved's hair. "Apollo?" He brushed a kiss to the top of the larger man's head. "Was it your mother?" he asked softly. A wordless head shake was his only answer. "Your sister? Lyssa?" Another wordless head shake. "Talking about it might help," he urged gently while slowly rubbing Apollo's back.

"No talking," Apollo sobbed. "Talking will make it real."

Anders nuzzled Apollo's hair before slowly shifting and pushing himself up into a seated position. No easy feat with the full weight of Apollo's strong body on top of him. "Some tea will help," he said with a gentle smile as he continued to slowly stroke Apollo's hair. "Would you like some tea, love?"

Apollo shakily nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll go make some," Anders said with a final stroke of Apollo's hair before shifting out of his lover's embrace to climb off the bed in search of his trousers. His actions were halted when Apollo suddenly grabbed his wrist and sat up with wide, terrified eyes. "Love?"

"Don't..." Apollo protested frantically. "Don't go. Don't leave me...please don't leave me! Please don't go!" he sobbed as fresh tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me!"

Anders was genuinely unnerved by the deep level of fear In Apollo's eyes. "That must've been some nightmare, sweetheart," he murmured while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, then...if you want tea, you'll simply have to come with me," he said while fixing a smile to his face in attempts to calm his beloved.

"No tea," Apollo replied with a shake of his head before shifting closer to Anders and wrapping his arms around his was it-practically curling his entire body around him as he rested his head on his lap.

Anders sighed softly. "Sweetheart, simply covering in the dark won't help you," he said while resting his stroking of Apollo's hair. Either come with me to the kitchen, or tell me about your nightmare," he urged gently.

Apollo was silent for several moments before finally working up the nerve to speak. "The Templars came...we were overpowered and our power nullified," he began softly. "They took us to the Gallows...they chained me to a wall with their magic-negating shackles while they bound _you _down on a table..." His arms tightened around Anders. "They got the Brand..." His body began trembling. "They made me watch...while they branded you...they made me _watch_!" He began sobbing anew. "I was screaming and begging for them to stop...to take _me_ instead of you, and they simply laughed. They _laughed_! They _laughed _as they forced me to _watch _you become Tranquil...the more I struggled and screamed, the more they laughed."

"I see..." Anders murmured. Tranquility was something they _both_ feared, but this was the first time that fear had _truly _permeated the warmth and security of their home like this.

"They made me _watch_," Apollo sobbed hysterically. "They _made _me _watch_...and I was powerless to do anything else. Even _now,_ I can still hear you screaming in pain as they pressed that red-hot brand into your skin...and they _laughed _at your pain...!"

Anders' heart bled, but he maintained an air of calm for his terrified beloved. So many were the times Apollo had comforted him...had been strong for _him_ after a nightmare. Now it was Anders' turn. "Apollo...my sweet, beautiful Apollo, my love..._look_ at me." Anders' hands were gentle as they framed his trembling lover's face so their gazes would meet. "Look at me...and see my face. Hear my voice..." He moved his hands down in favor of wrapping his arms around Apollo and cradling his quaking body against his own. "Feel my arms around you," he murmured while nuzzling into Apollo's scarlet hair. "Feel the warmth of my body against yours and _know_ that I am here. I am right _here_ with you." His lips found Apollo's and claimed them in a slow, tender kiss. "No one has taken me away from you," he murmured against those perfectly formed lips once the kiss broke.

"But..." Apollo protested weakly.

"It was only a dream," Anders soothed. "That's all it was, beloved...it was only a nightmare. It can't hurt you. It can't hurt _us_."

Apollo was silent for several moments as he slowly pushed himself up into a seated position and simply regarded Anders-his eyes still raw and red from crying. Then, he squared his jaw and placed his hands upon his lover's shoulders. "Know _this_, Anders...so long as there is life within me, I _will_ fight for you. I _will_ protect you. _Any_ Templar who would _dare _so much as _look_ at you in the wrong way _will _die. They will _not_ take you from me. _No one_ will. Believe me when I say this, Anders...I _will_ burn this city to the ground if it means keeping you safe from the Templars."

Anders could not help the shiver that raced through him at Apollo's declaration. He could _feel_ the weighty truth behind it and _knew_ that it was not simply a series of words. Apollo_truly _meant them. Yet, for all the truth behind those words, Anders could not help but wonder if they would _truly _hold even in the bitter end when Apollo was backed into a corner. "You shouldn't say things like that, love," he said softly.

"I meant _every_ word," Apollo said darkly as he pulled Anders onto his lap and held him tightly whole resting his forehead against his. "I meant every, _single_ word," he growled before claiming Anders' lips in a deep, fervent kiss.

Anders moaned softly into the kiss and slid his arms around Apollo's neck. "My love..." he purred against his lover's lips once the kiss broke.

"I love you, Anders," Apollo murmured before kissing his beloved again. "There is _nothing _I wouldn't do for you."

"Be careful what you offer..." Anders whispered huskily while slowly pushing Apollo down onto his back and settling on top of him.

"I don't have to be careful," Apollo whispered as he gazed up into Anders' warm eyes-his hands slowly caressing their way up his back before tangling gently into his golden hair. "I'm _yours_...everything I am able to give you is yours for the taking...my body, my fortune, my home, my love, my world possessions...my unwavering devotion...it's _all_ yours."

Anders gazed down at Apollo. "Homes and possessions hold no meaning if we are ever to be fugitives on the run, Apollo," he murmured matter-of-factly. "All I want...all I _need_ is_you_ and your love."

"You have them both in abundance," Apollo whispered fervently before leaning up and kissing his lover. "And you will continue to have them until my dying day." he was silenced with a deep kiss.

"No more talk of dying," Anders whispered before sliding off Apollo and nestling into him once his lover had turned onto his side-tucking his head under Apollo's chin as his legs became tangled with his. "Let's just hold each other, and pretend for the rest of the night that _nothing_ exists outside of this room."

"Yes…yes, that's a good idea," Apollo murmured before he wrapped his arms tightly around Anders and held him close while burying his face into his soft hair so he could breathe in his scent. His lover smelled of herbs and the wildness of magic coupled with his own masculine musk, and Apollo _knew _he could not live without it.

He could _not _live without _Anders._

Come what may…no matter how much blood would have to be spilt, Apollo would _never _let Anders be taken from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	4. You Said You Would be Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>You Said You Would be Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Apollo paced restlessly back and forth in front of the fire in the main hall of his ancestral mansion. It was well past the hour in which Anders usually came home from his clinic, and Apollo was beside himself with worry.<p>

Still haunted by his horrible nightmare, Apollo had become increasingly paranoid when it came to Anders, and he scarcely let him out of his sight. He went with him to the clinic now every day, and would not take on any 'work' unless Anders came with him.

Today had been different though.

A woman came into the clinic in labor, and Apollo was forced to answer a summons to Meredith's office. So he had been forced to leave his beloved's side, but not before Anders had promised him that he would be waiting for him at home later.

But he had not been.

Where was he?

"Damn it, Anders...you said you'd be home," Apollo whispered under his breath. "Where are you? You said you'd be home." His pacing became more frantic before he finally drew to a halt. "Sod it," he growled before turning and striding at a quick, determined clip towards the door that would lead down into the wine cellar-down into Darktown. He did not even bother changing out of his lounging attire. He merely grabbed his staff on his way.

All the while he hurried through the massive wine cellar, Apollo tried to calm himself-tried to convince himself that Anders was fine…that he was simply over-reacting. But Apollo's fears would not be quieted. His nerves would not be soothed.

As he approached the door that would lead out and to Anders' clinic, he quickened his pace and practically pushed the door off its hinges before stepping out into the dark, dirty undercity to the sounds of shouts and struggles coming from Anders' clinic.

His heart leaping into his throat, Apollo turned and burst through the door to be greeted by the sight of Anders lying on the ground as five Templars surrounded him at sword-point. A sixth Templar approached the prone mage with shackles, but Apollo did not give him the chance to finish his task.

The Templar erupted into flames upon being hit by a fireball. The remaining Templars whirled around, but found themselves thrown against the walls and pinned by an invisible force as Apollo advanced upon them with murder in his eyes—his face twisted by rage.

"If you think I'm going to let you take Anders from me, you are sorely mistaken," Apollo snarled. "Anders is mine! He's mine, and neither you nor that rabid bitch that commands you will take him away from me! He pushed forward with both hands and summoned up a wall of telekinetic energy that began crushing the Templars—the metal of their armor creaking in protest before collapsing under the force. Their cries of agony began filling the clinic.

"Mer…mercy!" One of the Templars croaked before coughing up blood as his ribs began fracturing and puncturing his lungs. "M…mercy!"

"Beg for mercy from the Maker, because you won't be getting any from me!" Apollo snarled before giving his hands a final push. Once the Templars had been crushed to death, he released them from his hold and allowed their lifeless bodies to crumple unceremoniously to the ground.

"Apollo…"

The redheaded mage whirled around and rushed to Anders' side before dropping to his knees beside him. "Beloved!" He helped his lover into a seated position and held him against him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

"Nothing that won't…heal on its…own," Anders breathed heavily—still recovering from the force of the Templar 'magic' that had left him weakened and drained. He was grateful for the support of Apollo's body, because he would not have been able to sit up on his own. As it was, walking was going to be quite the ordeal. "I'm…sorry…" he panted. "I…broke my…promise…to you…the one I…made when you…left my side today."

"It doesn't matter anymore, my kitten," Apollo soothed while nuzzling into Anders' hair. "I found you. I got to you in time. I punished them for what they did…for what they almost did to you. Though…I don't think you can come back here anymore. It's no longer the safe sanctum of healing you created."

Finding some strength, Anders turned in Apollo's arms so he could shakily grip the silk of his tunic with one hand. "You…saved me…my love." He allowed his head to fall back so he could gaze up at his beloved—tears forming in his eyes. "You saved me…my champion…"

"I would do it again and again," Apollo said fervently. "I made a promise to you, Anders. I swore on my life that I would keep you safe…that I would protect you." He kissed his lover's lips earnestly. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Anders…no amount of Templars that I wouldn't kill if it meant keeping you safe from harm." He rested his forehead against his beloved's. "When will you finally understand that?" he asked softly before tenderly kissing away Anders' tears. "When will you finally understand just how much you mean to me and that I can't live without you?"

Anders smiled weakly and raised a hand to lovingly wipe away the tears that had rolled down Apollo's cheek. "Maybe you just need to tell me…one more time," he replied cheekily.

Apollo smiled. "I love you, Anders. I breathe for you, and my heart beats for you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and I will protect you with my life until the day I die." He stood and gently pulling Anders up with him. Kissing his lover's lips tenderly, he effortlessly lifted Anders into his arms like a bride before striding from the clinic. "Come, my kitten…let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	5. Kittens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>You Said You Would be Home<strong>

* * *

><p>Anders peeked slowly around the doorway to his and Apollo's room to find his beloved sitting upon the bed they shared. His eyes were closed, and he was sitting in the meditative position that he used only when his day had been particularly trying.<p>

Apollo never actually meditated though. He did not believe in it. Rather, he used this quiet time to simply gather his thoughts and think about what had occurred that day—more to the point, what he could have done differently. That was always Apollo's way…even when he had done the best he possibly could in an otherwise hopeless situation, Apollo always felt guilt. He always felt as though he could have done more. It was simply the way he was, and Anders loved him for it.

Anders loved that Apollo was such a genuinely good man, but he also knew that his beloved often took took much upon himself. Sometimes, Apollo simply needed to relax, but he simply could not get there on his own. That was where Anders came in. The two of them always managed to balance each other out—one of them being light-hearted when the other took life too seriously.

This time, it was Anders' turn.

Carefully, he opened the satchel he had over his shoulder and touched a finger to his lips while using his other hand to gently pull an orange kitten out of the bag. Crouching, the blond healer placed the kitten down just inside the door before pulling out a black kitten and then a grey one. He had found the stray kittens in Darktown, and simply could not turn his back on them. They were so small and helpless, and would not have survived on their own.

"Go meet your other father," Anders whispered with a smile while motioning to the bed. "He needs cheering up," he added before standing and ducking back to hide behind the doorway.

It did not take long for the three kittens to find their mark…

"What the…?"

Anders covered his mouth to stifle his chuckle.

"What in the name of Andraste's flaming…Anders? Anders, I know you're around here somewhere."

The blond healer poked his head around the doorway. "Problem, love?" he asked innocently—just barely keeping his laughter in check upon seeing the incredulous expression upon Apollo's face as the kittens mewed and rubbed against their new father before climbing into his lap.

"You tell me," Apollo replied wryly as he glanced back and forth between the kittens curled up in his lap and Anders.

Anders for his part, stepped out from his hiding place completely before leaning against the doorway with warm eyes and a loving smile as he took in the sight of his lover—knowing full well that the small animals were safe as houses with the larger, stronger man in spite of his apparent annoyance. "No…I don't see anything wrong at all," he murmured.

Apollo slowly let out a sigh and closed his eyes—knowing when he was beaten. When he opened his eyes again, it was to face his gentle lover with a small, but nevertheless warm smile. "What are their names?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	6. Fingertip Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Fingertip Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>They had just settled down to sleep in their bed after what had been a long and arduous day for the both of them. Lying on his back with one hand under his pillow and his other arm wrapped around Anders, Apollo began drifting off with a smile on his face. The same could not be said for Anders who was on his side and nestled into Apollo's strong, sculpted body with an arm draped over his chest and his head pillowed upon his lover's shoulder.<p>

The blond man was wide awake with worry, and at length, he could no longer keep it to himself. "Apollo?"

"Hmm?" was the sleepy reply. "What is it, kitten?" He opened his eyes half way. "Something I can get for you? A drink of water perhaps?"

"No, nothing like that," Anders said. "I...it's just..."

"Take your time," Apollo said before stifling a yawn. "I'm not going anywhere...got all night."

Anders was suddenly afraid, and he bit his bottom lip. "Doyouthinkimamonster?" He asked in a rushed breath.

Apollo blinked. "I'm sorry...come again?"

Anders slowly let out a breath. "Do you think I'm a monster?" he repeated before bracing himself for the answer.

"What?" Apollo asked in disbelief as he came fully awake. "Of course not." He brought the arm that was under his pillow down and around to join his other arm in wrapping around the smaller man. "Why would you...?" Realization dawned upon his face. "This is about Ella, isn't it?" he asked softly. "Love...I thought you were past that."

Anders sighed softly. "Normally, when my mind goes to the memories that day, I can simply chalk it up to a bad day that could have been much worse, but there are moments like right now when that simply isn't the case," he whispered before drawing away from Apollo and sitting up. "You were there. You saw what I almost did...he looked down at his hands. If you hadn't been there..."

Apollo sat up and wrapped an arm around Anders' shoulders. "Yes, I was there, and you know what I saw? I saw Alrick and his followers...the true monsters in that scenario, get what was coming to them. Those beastly men will never hurt an innocent again because of you."

Anders' face was sad. "But after that was over...if you hadn't talked me down..." He looked to Apollo-tears forming in his dark-honey eyes. "Aren't you afraid that I could...with you?" The tears rolled down his cheeks. "I would die if I hurt you. It woukd kill me if you were hurt at my hands."

Apollo leaned in and fervently kissed Anders' lips before tenderly turning his attention to the tears on his beloved's cheeks-his lips gentle as he kissed them away. "I don't have to worry about, Anders, my sweet kitten," he murmured while taking his lover's long-fingered hands in his own. "I know that I am in no danger at meeting any harm at these hands of yours, and neither is any patient of yours. Not one of these lovely fingers will ever hurt an innocent. You know how I know this?"

Anders gave a small shake of his head while sniffling.

Apollo smiled and pressed a kiss to each, individual fingertip of Anders' hands. "Because I have seen and experienced firsthand all the good these fingers...these beautiful, perfect and gentle fingers are capable of doing," he murmured while gazing deeply into his beloved's warm eyes. "These gentle fingers have comforted and healed so many people, have brought so many lives back from the brink and also delivered new lives into the world." He kissed Anders' fingers again. "These knowing fingers that are so gifted in many other ways are attached to your perfect hands, which are in turn attached to your arms, which are then in turn attached to your beautiful body in which beats your loving, giving heart which I know is filled with love for me just as mine is filled with love for you."

Before Apollo could say anything else, Anders pounced on him-pinning him beneath his slighter frame while kissing him earnestly. Apollo's shock was short-lived, and within moments, he was moaning softly as Anders' tongue danced heatedly with his own. When the kiss broke, Anders rested his forehead against Apollo's, and his fingers loosened their grip upon his wrists.

"Feeling better?" Apollo asked with mild huskiness as he smiled warmly up at his beloved.

It was Anders' turn to smile, and he let go of Apollo's wrists completely in favor of simply nestling into the warm safety of his strong, solid body. "You always know just what to say," he murmured while nuzzling Apollo's neck. "You're everything to me, my love. I...I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Apollo smiled and nuzzled Anders' soft, golden hair while wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Well, fortunately for you, my precious kitten, you will never have to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	7. Nose Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Nose Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting in front of the fireplace in the library, Apollo pretended to read while he was actually watching Anders out of the corner of his eye. Seated beside him on the sofa, the blond mage was reading through the completed pages of his manifesto-occasionally making changes with the quill he had on the small table on his side of the sofa. His hair was down and shone like spun gold in the firelight as it fell about his face. The expression upon his handsome face was adorably focused, and then there was the matter of Anders' nose...<p>

That nose alone was enough to distract the crimson-haired mage, and finally, Apollo gave up any pretenses of reading. He closed his book with a sigh before placing it aside and simply watching Anders openly with a fond smile.

Anders blinked and looked over to his beloved. "Something on your mind, my love?" he asked with a small smile in response to the one currently upon Apollo's lips.

"Don't mind me," Apollo said with his smile still in place. "I'm just admiring the view."

Anders raised an eyebrow, and the left corner of his mouth turned up in a small grin. "Oh?"

Apollo's smile grew a little. "Oh, yes...very much so." He tilted his head to the side a little. "Quite the view indeed."

Anders grinned. "I can't complain about the view I have either," he purred. "I happen to love how the firelight brings out the golden highlights in your scarlet hair," he murmured. For a few moments, he simply stared back at Apollo with a smile before putting his papers aside. "That's enough for tonight."

Apollo blinked. "I wasn't trying to get you to stop, I-"

"I know," Anders soothed with a smile. "But I've reading over these pages for the past hour, and now I simply want to be with you," he murmured as he shifted closer to his beloved who welcomed him with open arms. Nestling into Apollo's strong body, he sighed contentedly upon being enveloped in his beloved's sculpted arms. "I enjoy these moments," he murmured while gazing into the fire. "These quite moments of simply being in your arms like this...I always feel so safe and protected."

"You are," Apollo replied while nuzzling Anders' soft hair. "Anyone who tries to hurt you while I'm around will have me to deal with."

Anders smiled and nuzzled Apollo's pulse before kissing it. "My big, strong protector...I love you."

"And I love you, my sweet, precious kitten," Apollo replied with a delighted shiver. "And I love this nose..." he murmured before lightly brushing a kiss to the tip of Anders' nose.

It was a mock-martyred sigh that escaped Anders as he tilted his face up to Apollo. "Again with my nose? Honestly, love...of all my appendages with which you could be obsessed, why my nose?"

Apollo grinned impishly. "Don't misunderstand me, kitten...I am plenty obsessed with every inch of you," he growled softly. "But your nose keeps me enamored...it always has." He kissed his lover's nose again. "From the very first moment we met, all I wanted to do was kiss it and rub my own nose against it."

Anders could not help the shiver in response to the growl in Apollo's voice even as his heart fluttered at his admission. "But why? It's just a nose."

Apollo's grin softened into a loving smile. "Yes, but it's your nose, and it is a glorious example of perfection." He kissed that nose again. "The shape...the lines...it is the most exquisite nose I have ever seen."

Anders smiled-the warmth in his eyes showing just how touched he was. "And here all this time, I thought it was your nose that was the better of the two."

"Perish the thought, dear kitten," Apollo replied with a twinkle in his eye. "My nose is simply a nose. It does what it needs to do. It gets the job done, but your nose..." He kissed it softly. "Your nose should be sketched..." Another kiss. "Sculpted..." Another kiss. "Bards should recite epic poems of its flawless perfection."

Anders snorted softly then grinned. "Now you're just being silly," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes...and you like it when I'm silly," Apollo growled playfully before gently tickling Anders' belly and sides-laughing when his beloved squirmed and cackled. Ceasing in his assault, Apollo gazed down at Anders with a warm smile and loving eyes. "Though not nearly as much as I love seeing you being silly," he murmured while tenderly smoothing Anders' hair from his face. "I love it when you smile and laugh like that."

Anders shifted and moved so he was straddling Apollo's lap, and his arms slid loosely around his beloved's neck as he rested his forehead against his. "If I have a reason to smile and laugh, it is because of you, my precious beloved," he murmured before rubbing his nose against Apollo's moments before he simply nestled into his powerful body.

Apollo sighed happily and let his head rest against Anders' as he simply held him close and gazed into the hearth. He was in no hurry to move. He loved the weight of his lover's smaller body resting so trustingly against him...warm and alive. Besides...

Anders was not the only one of them who liked to snuggle!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	8. Lunch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p>Anders had done it again.<p>

He had left for his clinic _without _eating breakfast.

Apollo knew this because after he had rolled out of bed upon finding Anders missing from his side, he padded out of their bedroom and down the stairs—yawning widely and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had hoped to catch his beloved before he left, so he put off using the chamber pot in favor of kissing Anders before he left for 'work'. Except Anders was nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, not in the cellar, and Apollo had noticed that there had been no evidence of any type of meal having been eaten in the kitchen…

No half-empty glass, no dirty bowl…_nothing_.

Having been exhausted the previous night from returning from his rescue of Yheven's sons in the Deep Roads, Apollo all but fell into bed after a much needed bath without performing his usual routine of placing various foods and snacks into the pockets of Anders' clothing as well as the small satchel he always wore at his hip—thinking he would do it in the morning before his lover left.

Unfortunately, things did not work out that way.

Narrowing his eyes just a little, Apollo gave a small shake of his head before turning on his heel and heading back towards the bedroom. "Well, this simply will _not_ do," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Dressed and in possession of a relieved bladder, as well as a satchel filled with food, Apollo stepped out the secret door that led into Darktown and closed it behind him before making his way into Anders' clinic. The blond mage was just finishing up with a patient when he walked in, and Apollo felt his annoyance melt away the moment his beloved smiled at him—his heart fluttering as he smiled back and approached.<p>

"Good morning to you," Anders greeted while wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist and nestling into him after brushing a kiss to his lips. "What brings you down to my lair? Not that it matters. You _never_ need a reason to stop by and see me. I'm _always_ happy to see you," he murmured.

Apollo buried his nose into Anders' golden hair and held him tightly. "You left without eating breakfast," he admonished gently. "I can hear your belly growling."

Anders sighed and pulled away enough so he could look up at his beloved. "I'm sorry, love…I suppose I'm just used to going without that I forget that I have a ready supply of food available."

"Well, that _must_ stop," Apollo lectured. "Not _just_ because of your Grey Warden appetite, but because of the sheer amount of energy you use on a daily basis in helping your patients. You're so skinny, my love," he said softly. "I love you _so_ much, and it breaks my heart to see your beautiful body so malnourished…" He smiled gently. "But lucky for _you_, I'm here to take care of you now," he murmured while rubbing his nose against his love's. He let go of Anders so he could take the satchel from his shoulders and open it to reveal several apples, a large loaf of hearty bread, and a large wedge of cheese. There were even a few sweet rolls, some dried strips of meat and a bunch of grapes. "Here you are, my dear, sweet healer," Apollo murmured with his smile still in place. "More than enough food for your breakfast as well as lunch in the event that I'm not able to bring one to you today."

Anders' smile was blissful even as his eyes glimmered a little with tears. "You take _such_ good care of me, my champion," he murmured.

"I _always_ will," Apollo vowed with a smile before leaning in and tenderly kissing away one of the tears that escaped and rolled down Anders' cheek.

"Will you eat with me?" Anders asked hopefully. "I know it's still early in the day, but I already missed you when I left your side this morning." He hung his head a little. "But I'll understand if you can't…if you're too busy," he said softly. "As the Champion of Kirkwall, you're not simply _mine_ anymore. You belong to the city now…"

His smile turning into a grin, Apollo took a grape from the bag and fed it to his beloved before kissing him. "The city can mount it," he murmured against Anders' lips—savoring the combined flavors of his lover and the grape. "I am first and foremost _yours_, Anders. I was yours from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and I will be yours until the day I die. Having breakfast with you will be the best part of my day until I'm able to see you again tonight and fall asleep with you in my arms."

Anders could not stop himself from throwing his arms around Apollo's neck and kissing him with the same desperate eagerness with which he had fist kissed Apollo three years ago. "I love you," he whispered fervently against his lover's lips. "I love you."

Apollo rested his forehead against Anders' and smiled while gazing into his beloved's beautiful, warm eyes. "And I love _you_," he murmured before chuckling softly as his lover's stomach gave a_very _loud, audible growl. "Now, let's see about quieting your belly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	9. Like it's Our Last Night

Okay, so...this is my FIRST ever attempt at M/M smut. I figured I would have to dip my toe in the water eventually considering my _Noir Age _fic, so...yeah. Enjoy. Or not. You don't have to like it, just please...be gentle...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it's Our Last Night<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Hawke mansion; night…<em>

"You're not something I deserve," Anders said softly.

He had been lying in the bath—his head resting against the edge of the tub with is eyes closed as he dozed lightly. The soft sound of rustling had prompted him to open his eyes half way, and upon turning his head, he saw Apollo quietly lining the pockets of his trousers and jerkin with dried meat before putting a few apples into his satchel as they hung on the back of a chair. He could not help but smile as he silently watched his beloved, and after a few moments, he had been unable to stop himself from voicing what he was thinking.

Apollo started a little before looking to his lover and hanging his head just a little. "I was trying so hard not to wake you," he said softly before blinking as he finished in his task. "And what do you mean you don't deserve me? Of course you deserve me. You deserve me because I _say_ you do," Apollo said firmly with a smile.

Anders' smile was sad around the edges. "All you do for me…everything you do for me when I ask…and _always_ without question…" He averted his eyes to the water. "You are _so_good to me, Apollo…whether it's helping me in an outlandish request like today when we gathered those ingredients…or simply by lining my pockets with food so I don't forget to eat…I could never have even dreamed of a lover so…perfect." A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he turned his gaze towards his beloved. "I truly _don't_ deserve you."

Apollo crossed over to the bathtub and knelt beside it so he could gaze into Anders' eyes after lovingly kissing away his tear. "Yes you _do,_" he said in a firm but gentle voice. "The Maker brought us together for a reason, my love. You were meant to be mine, and I was meant to be yours." He lightly rubbed his nose against Anders' before kissing him tenderly. "You are a gift bestowed upon me by the Maker, and I will _never_ squander you. I will _never _throw you away." He kissed him again. "You are _mine_…mine to love and mine to protect, and I will do so until my dying day."

Anders threw his arms around Apollo's neck and kissed him deeply before pulling him into the tub. He grinned and laughed when his beloved squawked in surprise before sputtering as he surfaced from the water. "Does your vow still hold true?" he asked playfully.

Growling playfully while narrowing his eyes, Apollo pointedly removed his silken, house tunic and tossed it aside before standing and pulling off his soaked, silken trousers. "Oh, it holds true…but I might have to punish you for that little stunt."

Anders sighed melodramatically. "Oh, Maker…_what_ do you plan on doing to me?" he touched the back of his hand to his forehead.

Grinning as he sank back into the large tub, Apollo rested his body flush against Anders' before leaning in to nibble his ear. "Driving you mad with pleasure until you _beg_ for release," he growled.

Anders shivered and smiled. "By all means, my love…_punish_ me…" His breath hitched in his throat, and his back arched when Apollo's hand gently wrapped around his length and began stroking it. Hardening in his lover's hand, he bit his bottom lip and whimpered as Apollo trailed light, nipping kisses down the side of his neck before tenderly sucking upon his pulse. "Maker…" Anders whispered breathlessly as he cradled his beloved's head while trustingly exposing more of his neck to him. His free hand slid down the smooth skin of Apollo's muscled back and rested upon his hip for a moment before sliding it down to brush his fingers along his hardened length…only to whine in protest when Apollo raised and shifted his hips to take himself out of Anders' reach.

"Nuh, uh…" Apollo reprimanded playfully while raising his head so he could grin impishly down at the blond mage. "You're being punished, remember?" He leaned in and slowly traced his tongue along the shell of Anders' ear as his hand gave the base of his lover's length a firm but gentle squeeze—growling softly into his ear when Anders' whimpered wantonly.

"I've learned my lesson," Anders whispered frantically while arching his back. He bit his bottom lip as Apollo's thumb brushed over the head of his length—slowly circling the very tip. "Please…_please_ my love…!"

Apollo kissed Anders heatedly and both his hands came up to cup his face as he shifted his body so it once again pressed flush against him. He shuddered as his throbbing length brushed against Anders'—the both of them pressed between their bodies. He knew he could not deny his lover his request. Apollo could _never _deny Anders _anything_. "Let's get out of the tub," he growled softly against Anders' lips once the kiss had broken. Pulling away from his beloved, Apollo stood and climbed out of the tub before reaching down and lifting Anders out after him—moaning in delight when the blond mage's lips crashed down upon his hungrily as his legs wrapped around his waist. Not even bothering to dry the two of them off, Apollo simply walked backwards towards the bed as his hands cupped and supported Anders' backside and fell backwards onto their bed once the backs of his knees hit the mattress.

The kiss never broke. Not even when Apollo shifted the both of them further up on the mattress did their lips part—their tongues warring against the other as they delved deeply into each other's mouths. His pleasured groan answered Anders' wanton moan as the smaller man began rocking his hips against him, and his hands squeezed and massaged his beloved's bottom as he spread his legs for him. Apollo shivered and sighed in delight when Anders broke the kiss in favor of nipping his way gently down his throat, and he gently gripped his beloved's damp hair while eagerly exposing more of his throat to him. He reached out with a hand and fumbled blindly on the bedside table for the vial of oil they kept there. Finding it, he grabbed it and held it at the ready for when Anders was ready for it.

He did not have long to wait.

But Anders surprised him by opening the vial and then taking Apollo's finger and dipping it into the oil while gazing into his eyes. "Tonight, I want _you_ to take _me_," he whispered huskily while climbing off of his lover and lying beside him.

Apollo blinked and sat up. "Really? Are you sure?"

Anders smiled. "I've been thinking about this all day," he whispered while spreading his legs and guiding Apollo's hand down to his opening. "I've been _aching_ for you all day…" He lightly bit his bottom lip and averted his eyes briefly before gazing deeply into his lover's eyes once more. "Beloved…I _want_ you to make love to me as though it was our last night together in this world."

Apollo tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. "Our last night together? Why would-?"

"Apollo, _please_," Anders entreated with an underlying desperation. "_Please_ do this for me…!"

Apollo hesitated.

"What is it?" This time, it was Anders' turn to look confused.

"I just…I prefer it when _you_ take the lead in the bedroom," Apollo answered while averting his eyes a little.

Anders blinked as every single night of pleasure and passion shared between the two of them played through his mind. _He_ always _had _been the one to take the lead. Anytime he would hint for Apollo to take on the dominant role, his beloved nearly always found a way to turn it back over to _him_. "Now that you mention it…_why_ is that?" he asked curiously. "Do you feel insecure in your abilities? Because I assure you, in the few times you've taken charge you've been wonderful."

"No, it's not that, it's…" Apollo sighed heavily and hung his head as his own length softened. "Balls…leave it to me to ruin this moment," he grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"You haven't ruined _anything_," Anders said firmly while sitting up and hugging Apollo's arm—his length softening. "Talk to me."

Apollo was silent for several moments. "It's just…you're always talking about your life in the Circle and how you had no control over even the smallest aspects of your life…and while I know you mentioned that you and Alona were amongst the lucky few that _weren't_ raped by the Templars, I just…I suppose my constantly deferring to _you_ in matters of the bedroom was my way of subconsciously letting you be in control…" His cheeks began turning pink. "…so you never felt like you were being forced into anything…" He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Maker, I must sound like a complete fool…" His eyes widened briefly in surprise when Anders suddenly straddled him and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Anders rested his forehead against Apollo's and lovingly cupped his face in his palms. "Just when I think that it's impossible for me to love you any _more_ than I already do, you prove me wrong in the most wonderful way," he murmured with a smile before kissing Apollo again. "My love…_you_ have done nothing but love and support me from the moment we met. _You_ could _never _make me feel forced into anything, my champion." He kissed him again. "You, my beautiful Apollo make me feel safer than I ever have in my_entire_ life." He slid his arms around his lover's neck. "I love you, and I trust you with my life, Apollo…why wouldn't I trust you with my body as well?"

Apollo closed his eyes and sighed softly while wrapping his arms around Anders and holding him close. "Maker…how I love you. You're _so _patient with me…I'm so sorry for being so foolish."

"You weren't being foolish, my champion," Anders murmured while stroking Apollo's damp hair. "You were being so _very_ sweet." He kissed him tenderly. "My big, strong champion with a sweet and gentle heart…" His eyes widened briefly in shock before closing as a moan of pleasure escaped him when Apollo's oiled finger began teasing his entrance open. "Maker…" he whispered as his length began hardening against his beloved's sculpted stomach.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Apollo whispered huskily as his own length grew hard once more and began sliding gently between Anders' cheeks.

"Yes," Anders whispered desperately as he rose up on his knees to better allow Apollo to get into position. Taking the oil, he poured a generous amount into his hand then reached behind himself to coat his lover's length while stroking it. "I want you inside of me," he whispered before kissing him, "I _need_ you inside of me." He kissed him again, hungrily this time and moaned deeply as he lowered himself onto Apollo's throbbing manhood and began taking him in inch by glorious inch. His hands tightly gripped his lover's strong shoulders as he adjusted to being so filled by him. "Maker…" His breath hitched as his head fell back.

Apollo groaned as his hands slid down Anders' smooth back to rest on his hips and grip them as he simply relished being so tightly encased within his lover. "Yes…" he moaned while leaning in so he could trace his tongue over his collarbone. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before fluttering closed as Anders began riding him, and his hands tightened their grip as his back arched. "Maker…_yes_…!" It did not take him long to find a rhythm with his beloved and thrust up into him with long, deep strokes.

Their lips found each other, and Anders clung to Apollo tightly—his length pressed between the two of them and coming under the delicious friction of the warm skin of their flat stomachs. The blond mage whimpered into the kiss and arched his back in delight.

The magic within the both of them manifested in pure energy that crackled within the room and caused small objects to levitate. The fire in the hearth as well as the candles within the room flared to life as small sparks of lightning emanated from Ander's fingertips—not enough to hurt Apollo, but enough to cause his back to arch hard as the nerves in his spine came under the delicious assault.

Neither of them would last much longer…

"Anders…!"

"A…pollo…!"

Anders threw his head back with a blissful cry and shuddered hard as he exploded—covering his and Apollo's stomachs with his seed as his lover emptied himself within him with a wordless roar of ecstasy. Clinging to each other, the two mages kissed each other languidly as they slowly came down from their euphoric high. Apollo's hands gently massaged where they had gripped Anders' hips, but when his beloved leaned backwards and urged Apollo to rest on top of him, the crimson-haired mage moved his hands up in favor of gently tangling them into Anders' hair.

Anders wrapped his arms and legs around Apollo to keep him close as he tenderly kissed his forehead and cheeks before claiming his lips again. "I love you," he whispered while cradling his beloved close. "I love you, Apollo."

Apollo nuzzled Anders' neck, and kissed his racing pulse before lightly nipping his scruffy jawline. "I love _you_, Anders," he whispered in reply. He waited a few moments before shifting to pull out and climb off of Anders, but found his movements stayed when his lover's arms and legs tightened around him.

"Don't," Anders pleaded softly while gazing up into Apollo's eyes. "Please don't move yet."

"I don't want to crush you," Apollo replied with a loving smile and a soft chuckle.

A franticness entered Anders' eyes. "Please, let's just…let's just stay like this a little while longer. _Please_?" There was an underlying desperation to his voice that did not go unnoticed by Apollo.

"Anders…you're starting to scare me," Apollo said softly—his smile fading. "Is everything alright? Did something happen today after I left the clinic? You're acting as though we're never going to see each other again after tonight."

Anders was silent for several moments. "These are uncertain times, my love…who knows _what_ tomorrow may bring?" he asked while moving his hands to Apollo's face and cupping it while gently caressing the cheeks with his thumbs.

"If this is about Meredith, you should know by now that I _won't_ let her hurt you," Apollo said fervently. "I would _never_ let her hurt you."

"You might not have a choice," Anders said softly—his warm, honey-colored eyes sad.

"I will _always_ have a choice," Apollo said firmly. "And I will _always_ choose _you_."

Anders gently brought Apollo's head down so he could touch their foreheads together. "Let's not talk about this anymore," he whispered plaintively. "_Please_? Please, Apollo…just for tonight, could we _please_ pretend that nothing exists outside of this room? Please…just for tonight, could we _please _pretend that there is no Meredith and no Circle threatening to rip us apart? Let us please just make love until we fall asleep in each other's arms?"

"You know that I can deny you nothing," Apollo whispered before kissing Anders' lips tenderly. He slowly pulled out and began leaving a trail of kisses down his lover's chest. He took the time to lavish attention upon each flat nipple—suckling them into his mouth in turn and gently teasing them with his tongue and teeth. When he came to his stomach, he slowly licked the now cold seed off Anders' skin with a deep, pleasured groan. "I _love_ the way you taste…" he whispered before kissing his way further down—pausing to dip his tongue into his beloved's navel. "I could do with a bit more…" he purred before slowly running his tongue over Anders' softened length. He smiled up at his lover when the soft, pleasured moan reached his ears. "Do you think you could accommodate me, dearest?"

"Yes, Apollo, my love," Anders murmured before moaning and arching his back as his length became encased within the warmth of his lover's mouth. He bit his bottom lip and gently tangled his long fingers into Apollo's scarlet hair. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Apollo…_nothing_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	10. Fugitives Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Fugitives Together<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks…<p>

It had been two weeks since Anders had blown up the Chantry, and the Templars had finally tracked them down.

Apollo and Anders were just beginning to pack up their small camp after finishing their light breakfast, when Cerberus alerted them to danger with a low growl as he bore his teeth. They heard the sound of clanking armor moments later and knew they would have to fight their way out.

It had been a hard battle.

Even with Apollo's trusted hound fighting beside them, the two mages were outnumbered. With the minimal food and sleep they had gotten during the course of their escape, neither was at their full strength, so fending off the nullifying effects of the Templars' abilities was especially difficult. More than once, Anders and Apollo had to resort to using their staves alone in order to beat back their attackers and fend off what would have been a killing blow.

Perhaps it was by the Maker's mercy that they gained the upper hand and diminished their hunters down to a mere three, but the battle finally neared its end after what seemed like an eternity. It was a matter of sheer timing and luck that Apollo managed to spin his staff and slice the blade on the bottom across the throat of the Templar attacking him. But just when he thought he finally had a moment to breathe, he turned and saw Anders get bashed in the head with the shield of his attacker and fall to the ground unconscious.

Apollo's eyes widened in horror as he watched the Templar raise his sword, and as he looked towards Cerberus to see him still engaged in combat with his own opponent, he knew he was the only one who could save the blond mage. "ANDERS!" His body completely diminished of mana, Apollo sprinted as fast as he could towards the Templar and threw himself between his beloved and his would-be killer mere moments before the blade would have delivered the killing blow. He pushed up against the sword with his staff, but he was exhausted from the battle after days of being on the run. His arms buckled under the weight of the Templar and his armor, and he grit his teeth against the pain of the sword tip cutting into his cheek.

It could not end like this!

He and Anders had come too far for it to end this way!

Summoning up the last of his strength, Apollo sent the lone Templar flying backwards into a large tree as hard as he could. Moments later, he fell onto his side and tried using his staff to pull himself back up to his feet. He got as far as his knees and narrowed his eyes at the reeling Templar-his face stinging in agony. "This is your last chance," he panted out with an underlying snarl-not noticing that Anders had begun to regain consciousness. "Turn around and leave. Forget you _ever_ found us, or meet the same fate as your compatriots."

"Bold words coming from a man who can't even stand," the Templar sneered as he nullified the last hold of the spell.

"Then how about a man who _can_ stand?" Anders growled with narrowed eyes while rising to his feet and hurling an enormous stone at the Templar-pinning him against the tree before electrocuting him. Once the man crumpled to the ground, the blond mage fell tiredly to his knees-not even bothering to wince when Cerberus charged in and closed his powerful jaws over the Templar's throat and giving it a violent shake. "Are you…are you alright?" he asked Apollo tiredly once he was able to catch his breath.

"I've been…better…" Apollo panted wryly before wincing and hissing in pain.

"You're face…" Anders whispered in shock as he took in the sight of the long, deep gash in his beloved's left cheek. "Oh, my beloved champion…your beautiful face…" He raised a hand to Apollo's wound. "I'll fix it up for you, my sweetheart...won't be a moment," he murmured. His hand emitted a faint glow which sputtered and died before any healing could be done. "No," he whispered in disbelief. "No, no, please..."

"You're exhausted, sweet kitten..." Apollo said tiredly as he reached for his satchel and pulled out a roll of bandages and a clean square of cloth. "Even with Justice, you don't have the energy needed at this moment..."

"No, no, I can do this...I _will_ do this," Anders said firmly as he closed his eyes tightly and focused as hard as he could-a vein popping out of his head with the effort.

"Don't force it," Apollo soothed as best he could. "Here, help me with this," he added before patting his hound's neck when he came over and licked his injured cheek with a whimper. "I'll be alright, boy…" he soothed with a pained smile as he folded the piece of cloth. "You're such a good dog…"

Opening his eyes, Anders saw his lover holding the now folded cloth against the gash, and he gently pressed his hand against it to hold it in place for him. He then watched mournfully as Apollo wrapped the bandages diagonally across his face so as to hold the cloth against the wound. It was an awkward endeavor, as he was trying to do it in such a way that his eye was not covered, but with Anders' help, he managed. "It _will_ be gone tonight," the blond mage vowed firmly. "The moment I have regained enough energy, I _will_ heal that wound, and your beautiful face will be back to the way it was."

"Don't worry about it," Apollo said dismissively. "Save your magic for when we really need it." He sighed. "Where there is one search party, there's another not far behind," he growled while tucking the end of the bandage up into the wrapping once he had finished. Reaching for his pack, he shouldered it while standing with his staff and then helping Anders to his feet. "Come on, we can't linger here."

"But I _do_ worry about it," Anders said in a voice that was thick with emotion. "You've given up _so_ much…lost _so_ much, and all because of _me_." His amber eyes watered up, but he stubbornly blinked away the tears. "_Everything_ you worked so hard for…it's all gone because of me. "I still don't know why you spared my life…why you continue to stay with me and fight by my side…how you can even stand to look at me." He shouldered his own pack and took up his staff. "It would have been so much easier for you if you simply left me or handed me over to the Templars. If you had just let that Templar kill me during this battle, you would now be free of me."

"Anders-"

"And now to top it all off, your face has suffered because of me…" Anders hung his head. "I've ruined everything. Why didn't you just let that Templar kill me?" he asked in a whisper.

Apollo gripped Anders' arm and turned him to face him. "Because I love you, you beautiful fool!" he snarled. "How many times do I have to say it before you finally understand? How many times do I have to tell you that I will never leave you before you finally realize that I mean it?" His emerald eyes bored into Ander's warm, honey-colored pools. "Yes, everything has gone to complete and utter shit. Yes, I've lost everything that I worked my ass off to reclaim, but none of that matters anymore. I can come to terms with all of that, just as I can face anything the Maker sees fit to throw at me because I have you. So long as I have you by my side, then I'm fine." He leaned in and kissed Anders' lips firmly. "And I don't want you to touch this wound of mine," he said simply before sliding his hand down to take hold of his beloved's before he set off walking at a quick clip-Cerberus trotting ahead of them.

"But it will scar," Anders protested as he kept pace with his lover.

"I hope it _does_," Apollo answered.

"But…why?" Anders asked in confusion.

"So the next time you doubt my love and devotion for you, you will have a physical reminder to remind you just how far I am willing to go for you," Apollo replied with an air of finality. "This is a battle scar I will wear with pride because I earned it while protecting the man I love more than anyone or anything else in this world." His hand squeezed Anders'. "And I would do it all over again as well as a lot more if I had to. I've said this to you before, and I will say it again…I will _never _throw you away."

Anders was dumfounded. "Maker…" he whispered in awe. "I _knew_ you loved me, Apollo…but I never even thought to _hope_ that it was _this_ much." A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he did not bother wiping it away. "I don't know _what_ it was that I did to deserve you being placed in my path, but whatever it was…I am glad I did it." His thumb lovingly brushed over Apollo's knuckles. "I will _never_ doubt your love again, my champion," he murmured while raising Apollo's hand to his lips and kissing his reverently. "_Never_ again."

"Can you learn to love my marred face?" Apollo asked teasingly.

"Your face is even more beautiful to me now than it ever was," Anders answered fervently before pulling Apollo to a halt so he could press a kiss to his bandaged cheek. "I love you," he whispered before kissing Apollo's lips.

Apollo let go of Anders' hand so he could press him close while eagerly kissing him back. When the kiss broke, he rested his forehead against his. "I love you too, and when we finally make it out of the Free Marches, I will build us a home, my kitten."

"We'll build it together, my champion," Anders purred with a loving smile and adoring eyes before stepping out of Apollo's embrace so he could take his hand and begin walking once more. "It will be a home that we build _together_, and it will be _ours_."

Apollo smiled and easily fell into step beside Anders. "Yes…_our_ home where we will be free to live out _our_ lives together as we see fit." He squeezed Anders' hand. "And no one will ever bother us again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	11. Reunited

**A/N: **This takes place after the events of Inquisition.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Somewhere in Nevarra...<em>

In a small cottage on the edge of a village, a thin, blond man stood in the doorway of the bedroom and stared and the bed positioned in the center of the room. It was a bed built for two, but for the past few months, Anders had been sleeping in it alone...and once Apollo's scent had worn off his pillow, many of Anders' nights had become sleepless-the dark circles under his eyes evidence of that.

Where was Apollo now?

Anders had not heard anything since Varric's letter which stated that Apollo had survived the ordeal at Adamant and would be acting as escort for the remaining Wardens as they made their way to Weisshaupt Fortress. Had they made it safely? Was Apollo on his way back? Had he run into trouble? Was he hurt? Anders thought he would go mad for want of knowing! So lost was he in his thoughts, that he did not hear the door of the cottage open.

"Maker…even the back of your head is a beautiful sight, my sweet kitten."

Anders stiffened and became stock still at the sound of the warm, familiar voice. "Apollo? Is that really you?" he asked in a whisper-not daring to look over his shoulder and see for himself.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Apollo asked with a smile.

"Because I've had this dream too often," Anders replied sadly. "Too often, I have seen your face...hears your voice only to open my eyes and realize that you were never there to begin with." Though he heard steady footsteps approaching, it was not until he felt a familiar pair of strong arms embrace him from behind as well as a tender kiss pressed into the crook of his neck that Anders let go of the breath he had been holding as his entire body visibly relaxed.

"Believe that I'm real now, sweet kitten?" Apollo murmured into his beloved's ear before nuzzling into Anders' soft, golden hair and deeply breathing in his scent.

Opening his eyes, Anders looked over his shoulder and could not stop the tears of joy from welling up in his warm, honey-colored eyes, or the smile that spread over his lips as he took in the sight of the emerald eyes he knew so well...the perfect face in which they rested, and the crimson hair through which he had combed his fingers through so many times. "It's you...it's _really_ you, my champion," he whispered in awe before turning within Apollo's embrace so he could throw his arms around his neck. "You came back to me!" He kissed Apollo deeply…frantically-desperate to reconnect with his lover. "I was so frightened," Anders sobbed into Apollo's neck after breaking the kiss-clinging to him all the while. "I was so frightened that you wouldn't come back...that I would never see you again."

"There was a moment in which I didn't think I would make it back either," Apollo said carefully while gently kissing away his lover's tears as they rolled down his cheek. "But, it would appear that the Maker still has plans for the two of us," he added with a smile before tenderly kissing Anders' lips. "Our story is not yet over," he murmured before kissing him again.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Anders purred while nuzzling Apollo's jaw.

Apollo sighed happily and cast his gaze about the room. "Where's Cerberus?" he asked upon noticing that his faithful mabari was not present. "I left him behind so he could protect you while I was gone."

"I sent him out to hunt rabbits," Anders answered with his smile still in place. "And he did the job you gave him very well, I promise."

It was then that Apollo noticed that Anders felt thinner than he had when he had left to help the Inquisition. "You've been forgetting to eat, haven't you?" he reprimanded gently.

"I've been too distracted...too worried about you," Anders replied softly as he gazed up at Apollo and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

Apollo smiled and touched his forehead to Anders. "Well, I'm here now," he murmured. "I've come back home to you." He lightly rubbed his nose against his lover's before kissing it. "I can take care of you again." He kissed Anders' nose again. "I missed this nose..." He slowly ran a hand over Anders' jaw. "And I missed this stubble." He kissed him tenderly then smiled against his lips. "Maker...I missed everything about you."

Anders smiled and took a step away from Apollo-his hands moving down to grasp those of his beloved. "Let me take care of you for once, my champion," he said while leading Apollo over to a small couch. "You must be exhausted, my love. You sit and rest. I'll make us some tea, and you can tell me everything that happened." He gently pushed Apollo down onto the couch. "I have some bread and cheese I can cut up if you're hungry. Are you hungry?" he asked as he turned hurried into the small kitchen.

Apollo smiled fondly and watched his lover depart with a small chuckle. "I could do with a nibble," he called out before taking off his boots with a sigh of relief before removing his pieces of armor. He turned his head at the sound of a small meow only to see a small ball of orange fur. "Hello there," he greeted softly with a small blink of surprise as the kitten jumped clumsily onto the cushions. "And who might you be?"

Anders poked his head out and smiled. "That's Lady Soft-Paws...or Lady Paws for short. The blacksmith's cat had a litter." He ducked back into the kitchen.

"Very nice to meet you, Lady Paws," Apollo said with a smile as the small kitten climbed onto his lap and began kneading his thigh. "Welcome to the family...oh, what sharp little claws you have," he said with a small chuckle as he gently stroked the small feline's soft back. He looked up when he heard Anders enter with a tray. "She's so tiny."

"Yes, she was the runt if the litter," Anders answered as he placed the tray down on the table in front of the couch. "The blacksmith gave her to me free of charge because he didn't think she would survive." He smiled and took up the two cups of hot tea before sitting beside Apollo. "That was two months ago, and my little girl is thriving."

Apollo accepted one of the cups from Anders with a smile. "Hardly surprising when she had you nursing and nurturing her to health." He drapes an arm around Anders' shoulders and drew him close as the kitten finally settled and curled up on his leg. He rested his head against his beloved's when the blond apostate let his head fall against his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," Anders entreated fervently. "If ever you leave for that long again, take me with you."

"I could hardly take you with me this time," Apollo argued gently. "Too many people are out for your blood, and I will not let them take you from me...never mind the affect Corypheus would've had on you..."

"I would risk it all simply to be by your side," Anders protested. "Being away from you all these months...it was worse than _any_ torture I ever endured in the Circle. Not knowing whether you lived or died..." He did not fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I _never_ want to go through that agony again. If I'm with you and you get wounded, I can heal you. If you die and reach you in time, I can bring you back."

"And what if you're too late?" Apollo asked softly as his arm right ended around Anders. "What then? I would've endangered your life for nothing."

"No, not for nothing," Anders replied simply. "Because I would join you. I would take my own life so I couple with you in death."

"Don't you dare," Apollo said firmly.

"Why not?" Anders asked. "It's my life to live as I choose, and a life without you is not a life worth living. I know because I've done it." He shifted his head just enough to nuzzle and kiss Apollo's pulse. "_You_ make my life worth living, Apollo...you make me _want_ to live." He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and breathed in his scent. "That night in Kirkwall...I was ready to die, not simply because of what I did but because I thought for sure that I would lose you." He raised his head so he could meet Apollo's gaze. "But you_stayed_ with me...you _continued_ to love me in spite of everything I am...everything I _did_." Another tear rolled down his cheek. "I know that I will _never_ find anyone ever again who can accept me...love me the way you do. So yes...the day you die, my own life becomes forfeit. "

"Anders-"

"I am at peace with that, Apollo...I have been for a while now," Anders interjected in a soft but firm voice. "Since we left Kirkwall in fact..."

Apollo gazed at his lover bemusedly. "Anders…_why_ in the name of Andraste would you throw your life away like that? You have so much to offer this world and anyone else who would be lucky enough to win your love…especially since you no longer have to hide your talents here in our adopted homeland. You're free to be who you are without fear. Why would you choose to end it all when you could simply start over again once you had finished mourning my passing?"

"Because I have no desire to start over again," Anders replied earnestly. "And I would _never_ stop mourning your passing," he added more firmly. "Without you, Apollo, there is no me. I thought my life as I knew it was over when I merged with Justice…but _you_ rekindled the fire in my heart and healed my soul. I thought my life for certain was over that night in Kirkwall, and I was _ready_ to die…but _you_ gave me a second chance. Up until that moment, you had shared my attention with my cause…but the moment you told me that we would be fugitives together, _you_ became my primary focus, my champion," he murmured while cupping Apollo's cheek with his free hand. _You_, Apollo Hawke, _are_ my entire life…my entire world. Without you, there is _nothing…I _am nothing._"_

Apollo was silent for several moments before giving a small sigh. "Well, then…that just means I will have to live for as long as I possibly can, because I refuse to let the world be robbed of your light," he murmured before leaning in and lovingly kissing away Anders' tears before tenderly kissing his lips. "As you live for _me_, so too do I live for _you_." He kissed him again. "My life will forever be bound to yours."

"And mine bound to yours, my champion" Anders replied fervently against Apollo's lips before kissing them. "Forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	12. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Nevarra…<em>

Crouched outside of the home he and Anders shared, Apollo paused in repairing the garden fence-his hammer motionless in mid-air when Cerberus barked. The crimson-haired mage looked over to the patch of shade in which the mabari was currently resting with Lady Paws, and he smirked while raising an eyebrow. "So sorry if my work is disturbing your nap, but it can't be helped. Always something around here that needs fixing," he added before returning his attention back to the wooden fence and hammering a nail into the new rail that was replacing the one that had fallen prey to Cerberus chasing a rabbit through the vegetable garden. "By all accounts, _you_ should be the one fixing this, you big galoot. Make no mistake, if you had thumbs, you _would_ be."

Cerberus huffed and lowered his head back onto his paws. From where she was curled up on the mabari's back, Lady Paws gave her tail a dismissive flick.

"You two are all heart," Apollo remarked wryly before chuckling as he continued working. Though in all honesty, he did not mind the work. He loved working with his hands. He always had, and his fingers bore the evidence of it by way of calloused fingers and rough knuckles.

It never ceased to amaze Apollo how easily the life of a farmer came back to him after all these years…and how natural it felt. Then again, it was how he started. Was it any wonder the life came as naturally to him as breathing? Apollo had been many things in his life…a farmer, a smuggler, a noble, a champion…a fugitive, and through it all he had also been an apostate. Well, that was no longer the case, and Apollo could not help but smile at that. Not only had Inquisitor Lavellan allied with the mages, but she had supported Leliana as the new Divine. This of course meant that the Circles were abolished.

Mages were now free…free to live their lives as they saw fit. They could marry. They could have children and actually _keep_ them. They no longer hide what they were from the world, but could live openly and side by side with non-mages.

It was a dream come true for mages everywhere.

"Oh, father...I only wish you had lived to see this day," Apollo whispered-suddenly feeling sad. "And mother and as well…the two of you would finally be able to live without fear…" A small sigh escaped him. "And poor Bethany…had she lived, she would finally be able to be proud of who she was. He remembered how his dear sister had been ashamed of her magic and always wishing that she had been born 'normal'. A small sigh escaped him. "I suppose this means that Anders and I will have to live our lives twice as fully for all of you." Smiling fondly, he sat back on his heels and tested the rail by pushing down on it. "I truly think you would've liked Anders if you had met him, father. He is such a good and caring man with such a big heart, why…even as we speak, he's in the village delivering a baby. He's an amazing healer…" His smile grew. "I know true happiness and completion because of him."

The sound of Cerberus' excited bark pulled Apollo out of his reverie, and when he looked over his shoulder, it was to find Anders slowly making his way up the small road that led up to their cottage. Smiling, he stood and slipped his hammer into his belt and started towards his lover to meet him halfway. As they drew closer, he tilted his head to the side when he saw his beloved cradling a small, wrapped bundle in his arms, but it was not until he saw the utterly distraught look on Anders' face that his heart leapt into his throat, and he hurriedly closed the distance between the two of them. "Love? Is everything alright? What happened?"

Anders shifted one of the corners of the blanket, so Apollo could see the newborn baby within. "It's a girl," he whispered with a sad smile.

Apollo's eyes widened. "Anders…what happened? Did the mother…did she…?"

Anders hung his head. "It…it was not an easy birthing. If the midwife had sent for me sooner…" His breath hitched, and when he raised his gaze to Apollo's, there were tears in his eyes. "The mother was dead on the bed by the time I got there, and the child…she was stuck in the birth canal. By the time, I got her out...she was purple from the lack of air, but I managed to get her breathing...I managed to heal her...even though it was too late for her mother."

Apollo cupped his beloved's face in his palms and gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs once they began rolling down his cheeks. He then wrapped an arm around Anders' shoulders and began walking with him towards the cottage. "What of the father?" he asked in a hushed voice so as not to disturb the sleeping baby.

"There is no father," Anders replied simply.

Realization dawned upon Apollo's face. "Brigid..." he whispered. Brigid had taken over the inn for her parents three years earlier when they had died, and nine months ago, she had taken one of her guests up to her bed in a fit of loneliness. The traveler had never been seen after that night-having left when Brigid had been sleeping. He had not settled his bill, and had even stolen the wedding rings of Brigid's parents. "Oh, that poor girl…"

Anders nodded sadly. Inside their cottage now, he made his way to the sofa and sat so he was comfortable with the baby in his arms. "Bessie, the midwife…" He sighed. "There are no words to describe how guilty she feels for not sending for me the moment Brigid went into labor. She thought she could handle it on her own…" He took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out. "The funeral is tomorrow…"

Apollo sat beside Anders and draped an arm over his shoulders while resting his head against his and gazing down at the sleeping newborn. "Of course we will be there," he murmured. "Brigid was a good and sweet girl who got dealt a bad hand…Maker, may she find peace at His side." A small sigh escaped him. "So…what's going to happen to this little one?" He glanced to the door when Cerberus trotted in with Lady Paws padding along beside him.

"The mayor gave her to me for the next few days," Anders replied softly-his gaze not once wavering from the small, helpless bundle in his arms. "To ensure that she survives…after that, he will allow her to be adopted by someone willing."

"I see…" Apollo mused while watching the pair. He knew his lover well enough to know that he was already becoming attached to the baby, and he thought back over the course of the past few months. With their lives now settled, he and Anders had been allowed to finally set down roots and truly build the life they had desired to share together. However, in the past few months, Apollo had seen the way Anders would interact with the village children. As the resident healer, he tended to every fever, every ache, and every broken bone, but he was also ready and willing to join in their play if they begged it from him when he walked by. While Anders had never come out and said it, Apollo knew his beloved longed to be a father. Could he really deny him this? "Unless of course…_we_ adopt her?" he suggested softly.

Anders turned his gaze towards his beloved-eyes wide and filled with hope. "Truly?" he asked in a whisper. "We…we could raise her as our own? She would be _ours_? She would be _our_ daughter?"

Apollo smiled and tucked a strand of golden hair behind Anders' ear while gazing deeply into his warm, honey-colored eyes. "Yes," he answered in a murmur. "I'm willing to be a father if you are…and with the Circles now abolished, this could not be a better time for us to start a family." He tenderly kissed Anders' lips before rubbing his nose against his. "You will make a _wonderful_ father," he whispered.

"As will _you_," Anders whispered back with a blissful smile. "I've always wanted a little girl…and if by some chance she turns out to be a mage, well…"

"She would be in good hands," Apollo finished while gently cupping his strong hand against the baby's head. "May I?" he asked after a few moments-motioning towards the swaddled baby.

Anders nodded and carefully handed the baby over into Apollo's waiting arms. "So…are we really going to do this?" he asked cautiously after a few moments of simply watching his beloved with the baby-worried that Apollo would suddenly change his mind. Yet, despite his worry, he could not help but smile as he watched the love of his life cradling the delicate body so protectively in his strong arms.

The baby gurgled in her sleep, and Apollo smiled. "Yes…yes we are," he whispered in reply. "She will be our little girl, and we will raise her as our own." His smile grew when Anders rested his head upon his shoulder, and Apollo allowed his head to fall lightly against his. "We will need to name her."

"Bethany Leandra Hawke," Anders said without a second thought.

Apollo closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. When he opened his eyes once more, a lone tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered before leaning down and lightly kissing his daughter's forehead. "Welcome to our little family, Bethany. You are named after the two women who were the most important in my life…that lets you know just how much you mean to the two of us…your two fathers." He gently touched his nose to Bethany's before carefully handing her back to Anders. "The two of you have had a very difficult day. Stay here and rest," he said while standing.

"Where are you going?" Anders asked.

"To talk to the mayor and tell him that he need not look for a family for little Beth," Apollo answered with a smile. "Because she already has one." He leaned down and lovingly kissed Anders' lips before gently kissing Bethany's forehead once more. "And when I get back, I will get started on building a crib for our little girl…and once she outgrows it, I will build a room for her. A growing girl needs her privacy, after all," he added with a soft, fond chuckle.

"I love you," Anders whispered fervently before stealing another kiss from his beloved. "I love you _so _much, you wonderful man."

"And I love _you_, you sweet, _sweet_ man," Apollo answered earnestly with a smile before straightening. "I won't be long," he said before turning and striding for the door. "Cerberus, protect them while I'm gone," he said before departing through the door.

Cerberus barked once and wagged his stump of a tail before turning and padding over to the sofa. He leaned in close and sniffed at Bethany's head.

"Be gentle," Anders urged of the large hound moments before he climbed on to the sofa and rested his head upon his closest knee. Sighing softly, Anders gave the dog a smile. "I know you would never hurt her," he assured. "Please don't look at me like that." He allowed Cerberus to gently nuzzle into Bethany's side. "This is Bethany. She's joining our family," he explained. "It's going to be your job to be her friend and her guardian as she grows. The same goes for you, Lady Paws," he said as the feline jumped onto the arm of the sofa and rubbed her body along his bicep.

Breathing a small sigh, Anders' smile became sad around the edges as he gazed down at Bethany. "You know…while you never had the chance to meet your mother, I know that she would've loved you. She would've loved you from the moment you were placed into her arms…just like I did when I first held you." He lightly rubbed his nose against his daughter's, and his heart skipped a beat when Bethany's eyes fluttered open. "Hello there," he whispered. "I am your father…and while your other father and I may not be of your blood, I promise you that we will love you and protect you for the rest of our lives. You may not share blood with either of us, but you _are_ ours. You _are_ our daughter…our little girl, and you have made our little family complete." He lightly brushed a finger over Bethany's cheek, and his heart melted when she gripped it in a tiny fist. "Welcome home, my little precious," he whispered. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
